Do What You Love
by AW0L
Summary: Percy's dad is a mortal. Who is his mother? Read on as percy grows, both physically and mentally, to prepare himself to the storm of feelings called Life. Will he be able to prove himself, when others doubt him?
1. The beginning

**Hey guys. I'm kinda new at this, so please be nice :D. This a Percy Jackson fanfic, and it's about an idea that I had. I don't think it's been made, but sorry if it HAS been made. I'm just a guy trying to post a good story, I guess. On with the story.**

It was a hot day. The sun was shining in the cloudless sky. It was your typical summer day. Everybody in the pool, trying to cool off and relax, just in time for September. In the mean while, it was August. In Long island, New York, a baby boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes was crying, he was lying down in a blue basket. Next to him, in the floor, was a middle aged man. He was wounded, and also had jet black hair, but his eyes were a kind brown.

The man said -"Percy, don't cry, everything is going to be alright."- But he didn't sound really convinced.

Poor little Percy kept crying, knowing that his dad's end was near. His father's name was Robert Jackson, and was so near death, it was like he was merely staring at it in the face. They had been attacked by a hellhound, but Robert, being merely a mortal, couldn't really do anything. In the end, they had been saved by a son of Apollo, named Fred. Fred, like all Apollo kids, had blonde hair and blue sky eyes.

Sensing his coming death, Robert Jackson murmured his last words. -"Take care of my son. His mother is a Greek goddess, like your dad, Fred. She was beautiful. Please, take care of him."-

With that, Robert Jackson died, leaving and orphan child, and a determined son of Apollo.

Freddie's eyes shone with determination. -"I will take care of Percy like a young brother. Now let's get you to camp." He said to the baby. Freddie, buried Percy's dad next to a tree, and marked in a tree 'Here lies Robert Jackson, father of a hero, a hero himself.'

With that, Freddie traveled as quickly as possible to Camp Half Blood. When he arrived there, he went to Chiron. When he got to Chiron, and saw his confused expression, he explained everything to him. Chiron said -"We shall consider his dad's death a hero's death. May the lord of Death give him peace in the afterlife" He said sadly. "In the meanwhile, since Percy is just a newborn, he will have to stay in the Big House. Someone will be appointed to take care of him."- Freddie nodded and said -"I suppose that is what is best for him. But he shall always remain my little brother. After all, I saw his father die, so he's my responsibility."- Chiron nodded in agreement.

When the Aphrodite girls saw the baby, they fell in love with him. After all, he did have gorgeous sea green eyes. Percy would never be alone, there would always be a daughter of Aphrodite to take of him. He was quite the jealousy of the male campers, he did have the attention of the most beautiful girls at camp. But they never had it in them to hate young Percy, he was after all, very cute. Thank the gods that the Aphrodite cabin didn't make a makeover for the green eyed demigod.

A few months passed until Percy got claimed. The result caused a few jaws to fall, and others to squeal in delight, but in the end, it actually made sense.

Chiron said -"All hail Percy Jackson, son of..."-

 **Cliffhanger. So yeah, this is the start of my first story. I will try to update regularly. By the way, this is an AU (Alternate Universe.) based on Rick Riordan's "Percy Jackson series." Most of the characters are his, except Robert Jackson and Freddie. Also, the main plot in this story is mine. So yeah, hoped you liked it, and comment or however it's called. XD.**


	2. Mother revealed, and training

**Hey guys. This is chapter 2. I'm going to try and make it longer than chapter 1. Hopefully you like it. I have had none review! Hahaha, people think they're meaningless, but to think that there's at least one person that actually read it, well, it's mind blowing. English (or American, whatever rocks your boat.) is not my first language, so I'm deeply sorry for any grammatical or similar mistakes. I'll just do my best. On with chapter 2.**

Chiron said -"All hail Percy Jackson, son of Aphrodite"- It actually made sense because he was a really cute baby boy, and he could captivate you with his gorgeous sea green eyes. All the Aphrodite campers knew he would be a ladies' man. Unless he was homosexual of course.

 **(No disrespect to homosexual people, but this will not be the case. Percy likes girls! At least in this fanfic, if you want slash, then don't come here... :D)**

So this is how Percy met his family. All his siblings, Freddie, and Chiron was all he would need to be happy. Silena, just a few years older than him, would become his favorite sister. In the mean while, the girl that most enjoyed Percy's presence was Stacy. Stacy was one of his sisters. One night, Percy woke up crying after a demigod nightmare. It was the night after he got claimed, therefore his first night in the Aphrodite cabin. Percy had dreamed about his father, and tears were streaking down his face. When Stacy noticed, she sat down on Percy's bed, dried his tears, and did all in her power to make him fall asleep.

Within seconds he was sleeping peacefully.

-"Percy, I will take care of you, don't worry."- She whispered into the night.

 **LINEBREAKER! We are going to skip a few years. Percy is 5.**

It was a sunny day in Camp Half Blood. It always was. Birds were singing into the spring air. Demigods were training, and all was good. In the sword arena, there was a blonde guy with sky blue eyes, 19 years old. In front of him, holding a wood sword, was a 5 year old. The 5 year old had jet black hair with sea green eyes.

Freddie was smiling at Percy -"Perce, you're not holding the sword correctly."- He changed Percy's grip, making it the correct one.

-"Well Freddie, it isn't fair. You've been for so long... You already know this stuff." Freddie could only laugh. "Besides, I'm no warrior, I'm just an Aphrodite kid."- Freddie frowned at Percy's tone. He could hear Percy cry a bit.

-"Percy, who told you that? Who told you that Aphrodite kids are meaningless? Well it's not true. Aphrodite is just as good as Athena. They're both goddesses. Percy, YOU are who YOU wanna be. Don't let anybody look down upon you just because of your heritage. I actually envy you."-

Freddie ranted. Percy looked up, tears dried in his red cheeks. His eyes were filled with wonder, as if asking 'Why would you envy me?'.

Freddie said -"Well, you're young. You have a lot to look forward to. You haven't made any mistakes. And you get to stay with the most beautiful girls at camp." He ruffled Percy's hair. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll understand when you're older. Now, do YOU want to be a warrior and a hero?" Percy nodded eagerly. "Then, let's train."-

Later that day, Percy was cornered by 2 Ares boys. Probably his age. They were laughing at him, and Percy's face was a mask of fury. -"My mum is a really powerful goddess."- He got interrupted by the kids' laughs.

One of them dumbly said -"But you can't fight. You're a wimp. A stupid son of Aphrodite."-

Percy was furious, so he yelled -"Stop insulting my family and I. I will be a better fighter than anything you wish to be."- Percy made his way through the two, but one of them grabbed his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Percy pushed that one into a wall, and punched the other in the jaw. That would be the last day he would be bothered by Ares campers. They were Ares campers after all.

Ever since that, Percy trained everyday to be the best version of himself. As someone once had said, what we do in life will echo in eternity. So Percy trained everyday really hard. But he didn't do it so he would be called the best warrior in the world. He didn't want fame. All he wanted was respect, and to prove himself to all the demigods, monsters, gods, and creatures.

Percy would train to become a true hero. The road would be hard and long, but Percy would be doing what he likes best. Fighting and proving himself. And since he was the son of the goddess of Love, he would never give up. Percy loved proving himself, so he would have the thrive to complete the path that few actually take. The path of loving and defending what's yours. The path of life. Do whatever makes you happy, do what you love.

 **And with that philosophical note, chapter 2 ends. It's a bit longer than the first one, but no worries, I will make them longer in the future. I am currently in exam week, so don't expect update till Friday. Do whatever you love, never give up, don't let anybody push you around. What we do, echoes in eternity forever. - Maximus (Gladiator.)**


	3. Mystery awaits

**Hey guys. so, this is way sooner than expected, but I just really want to update. So yeah, enjoy, hope you like it. By the way DISCLAIMER: most of the characters are from the popular series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' By Rick Riordan. I don't want to put a disclaimer every chapter, so just this one for the whole series. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

After that, Percy kept training and training. Chiron, Freddie and his siblings took care of him. But he was mostly around Freddie and Stacy (His sister.) But he was very liked in general. He practiced archery with the Apollo cabin, mainly because Freddie was there, and the Aphrodite cabin didn't really train a lot. They did train, just not a lot and really basic, so Percy had his way to train with other cabins.

Percy trained archery with the Apollo cabin, Sword fighting with the Hermes cabin, and he trained in his free time with Freddie, because even though Freddie was an Apollo camper, he was decent with a sword. Stacy taught him Greek.

One day, Percy got really upset, because he couldn't find a balanced sword for himself. Being seven years old, he went to the beach, tears streaming down his face. He sat down, knees to his chest, looking down. Slowly, he looked up, and saw the fantastic view that Long Island beach gave to him. Then, he got up, and walked into the sea. Suddenly, a creature appeared. percy had studied this creature in Greek monsters and creatures.

It was a Hippocampus.

Percy knew not to be scared, because he had studied that these creatures were created by Lord Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. So he knew they were Demigod-friendly.

Just as he was petting the beautiful creature, a voice spoke up -"Ah, I see that you like these magnificent animals. They are beautiful, aren't they?"- Percy turned around quickly, and saw a man with jet black hair, and sea green eyes. Although they had same hair and eyes, you could tell that they weren't related.

When Percy recognized him, he bowed his head in respect and said -"Lord Poseidon, it is an honor."- Poseidon nodded.

The sea god said -"Perseus, I can tell you're upset. Alas, tell me why."- Percy told him why, and Poseidon thought for a moment, then he nodded.

-"Perseus, did you know that your mother rose from the sea? She was the result of the castration of Uranus' genitals. The genitals were thrown to the sea, and your mother rose from the sea in sea foam. Therefore, you are from the sea, so I think this sword will suit you."

Poseidon waved his hand, and a pen appeared. "Keep in mind that this sword has a horrible story. It's time for it to have a worthy hero once again. It's called 'Anaklusmos' and will always return to your pocket if lost. All you have to do is uncap this pen, and a sword will appear, and the cap it for it to become a pen again. Remember, what belongs to the sea, will always return to the sea."-

Percy looked at he pen in wonder, uncapping and capping it, just to see how it worked. Just as he was going to give his gratitude, he looked up, and there was nobody there.

It was time to eat, so Percy went to the mess hall with Anaklusmos in his pocket. He had discovered that if you translated Anaklusmos to English, you got 'Riptide'. Percy got to his cabin table.

He grabbed food, and went to the fire and thought 'To all the gods, Olympians or minor. But especially to Mommy, Lord Poseidon and Lady Hestia.'

Percy waved to Lady Hestia, that was next to the Hearth.

When he got to his cabin table, his siblings were discussing something about makeup. Yeah, even the guys. That's just Aphrodite cabin for you. Percy rolled his eyes, and sat down in front of Stacy, to talk about other things. 'Normal things' Percy thought amused.

So he started a conversation with his favorite sister, Stacy, about anything and everything. They got to the point where Percy was teasing Stacy about her liking Freddie. Silena, Percy's other favorite sister said -"Oh yes, I can see that happening. Stacyyy," she squealed "Mum would be so proud. We have to get you a makeover. Not that you're not beautiful, just for fun! We have to get you with that Apollo camper, like now!"- Stacy was red like a tomato, blushing a lot. Percy was laughing his head off, amused by the situation.

Percy was going back to his cabin, when he overheard Chiron and Grover, a satyr, talking. He stopped to eavesdrop.

Chiron said -"Grover, we have sensed a powerful half-blood, probably a child of the Big-Three. She is traveling along two other demigods. We need you to go collect them if you want your searchers' license."- Grover gulped, turned paled but nodded.

'What was that about? A child of the Big-Three? I wonder who she is, guess I'll have to wait to find out.' Percy continued going to his cabin, and saw a couple making out against a tree. The guy was blonde, and the girl had familiar brown hair. Percy recognized them easily.

They were Freddie and Stacy.

Percy wolf-whistled, and grinned. The couple stopped making out, just to turn beet red. Percy roared with laughter, happy tears streaking his face when he got to his cabin. The mystery of the half-blood of the Big-Three already forgotten to him. Deep down, he felt that he was going to meet someone special. He was a child of Aphrodite, so we all know what that means.

 **Aaaaand cut. I hoped you liked Chapter three just as I liked writing it. Or even more. Percy meets Riptide, and who are the mystery demigods? Stay tuned for chapter 4 of 'Do what you love'. Now, I really don't know when I'll update next. I told you I was going to update on Friday, but updated today, so I don't really know when I'll update next haha. It's an easy one, but who are the mystery demigods? Give me your opinions. Hoped you liked it. See ya!**


	4. Poseidon, and fights

**Hey guys! So, as promised, new chapter today. Now, I know this isn't a really good story, but I'm not gonna quit on it, and I would love if you don't either. So please, if you are reading this, thank you for your time. If you by any chance review or anything, I would be very grateful. Writing this story and having people reading it makes me feel like I'm actually doing something right. Anyways, on with the story, hope you enjoy it!**

Aphrodite was standing in her palace in Olympus, staring at herself on the mirror, muttering about how she should apply more makeup when Poseidon appeared in a sea breeze.

-"Aphrodite, I'm curious why did"- He got interrupted by the goddess of love.

-"Make Percy look just like a son of yours would look like?"- Poseidon nodded. Aphrodite smiled.

-"When I was just about to have Percy, I had a feeling about him. Like he would be important. Important for the fulfillment of the Great Prophecy."- Poseidon looked at Aphrodite in a way that said 'Go on.'

Aphrodite sighed. -"Because of my feelings about his importance for the completion of the Great Prophecy, I thought that he would need the help of a god. A powerful god. The help of a god in a sense, that because of the absence of his father figure, I needed someone to be his father figure. Someone who would teach him how to be a good hero, and how to be a better person. Like every son of mine, flawless."- She flashed him a beautiful smile.

Poseidon looked thoughtful. Then said, -"Aphrodite, we both know about the Ancient Laws."-

-"Ancient Laws only state that we can't be with our own children, not with other the children of other gods." Aphrodite countered. "Poseidon, we both know that the Great Prophecy will happen in the next few years. Just because Zeus can't see it, does not mean it is not going to happen."-

Poseidon sighed. And slowly nodded. -"I accept. Then I can have a son without cheating on my wife."- Aphrodite squealed in delight.

 **LINEBREAKER**

Percy was sitting in the beach, knees to his chest. Ever since Poseidon's visit, he relaxed when in the beach. That had been a few years ago, Percy was ten at the moment.

Suddenly, a figure out of water walked out of the sea. When the figure was in front of Percy, it transformed in the god of the seas. When Percy was about to bow in respect, Poseidon put his hands up and said, -"That won't be necessary, Percy."- Percy nodded.

-"Percy, I talked with your mother just yesterday. About you. By the way, she says 'I love you very much, my son. Take care of your siblings, tell them I love them.' now, how are you liking Riptide?"- Poseidon ended with a question.

-"I'm liking it a lot, sir. It's the best sword I have ever held. I needed so much a balanced sword, because I'm going to train a lot so I can be really good at Capture the Flag." Percy said. "Thank you so much for giving it to me."- Poseidon nodded.

-"I'm glad you liked it. Percy, I'm going to give you a gift, okay?" Percy nodded eagerly, and Poseidon laughed. "I need you to extend your right arm."- Percy did as told.

When he did, Poseidon touched his forearm. Suddenly, a flash of sea green light surrounded Percy, and when the light cleared out, Percy was looking his forearm with his eyes like saucers. His jaw dropped when he saw a trident tattooed in his forearm. He looked at Poseidon, looking for an explanation.

-"I blessed you, Percy. Blessed you like my own. Now, you are a son of both Poseidon and Aphrodite. You are not a god, you now are a natural with a sword, so you will find it easier to train. Maybe you will develop water powers, I sincerely don't know."- Percy was really surprised, but happy.

Just as Percy was about to say something, a horn sounded in the distance. There were monsters near Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon smiled and said, -"Go son, I will not publicly claim you, because that would arouse astonishment, but know you are one of mine now. Go, young hero, and become who you are destined to be."- Poseidon disappeared.

 **LINEBREAKER**

When Percy got to half-blood hill with the rest of the mob of campers, he was panting slightly. He had the mark of Poseidon on his forearm, and he was still confused for why Poseidon did it. In the meanwhile, on Half-Blood hill, fighting against a small army of monsters were 3 demigods, and Grover the satyr. The rest of campers joined in the fight.

One of the new demigods was a 14 year old demigod boy. He had sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Percy suspected he was either a son of Apollo or Hermes. He could be a son of Zeus, but it would be unusual. He fought very skillfully. He appeared to be one of those swordsmen that appeared every thousand years.

One of them was a girl, she looked 10 years old. She had black spiky hair, with bright blue eyes. Percy didn't have a clue about her parent. She fought with deathly grace, everything would crumble by her hand. It was a beautiful sight.

The last of the demigods, was a beautiful blonde girl, with intimidating gray eyes. She was probably a daughter of Athena, but there was something about her. There was something special about her. She fought with a simple bronze knife. But the amount of skill she had was astonishing. Percy could stand for hours looking at the girl. He was feeling something in his belly, it made his heart flutter. Percy was really confused about these feelings.

Seeing all the demigods join in the fight, Percy couldn't help himself. He joined in too. He uncapped Riptide, and attacked the first monster he saw. He had managed to defeat a few monsters, when he saw it. A Hellhound was slowly approaching the blonde girl. She was with her back to it. The hellhound was about to pounce, when Percy jumped, slashing Riptide with all his might. The hellhound turned into a pile of dust. But, without Percy noticing, the hellhound had pounced on him. He looked to his chest, and saw blood. He fell to his knees in pain, and his vision blacked out.

 **Aaaand that's it. Cliffhanger! Now, I know Annabeth and the other got to camp sooner in canon, but this is fan fiction, so just go with it. Review and tell me what you think. Do what you dream to do in life, don't hesitate. Remember, what we do in life, echoes in eternity. Create a legacy, make sure that your name is passed on from generation to generation. Be happy, and please tell me what you think. See you!**


	5. Relations

**Hey guys and girls, how ya doin'? I'm good. I really thank 2 guests, RoseBadwolf1000 and PjandLGequalsLove for reviewing. On with the story, I remind you that Percabeth are 12 at the moment.**

Percy woke up to an unusual situation. He was staring at the infirmary's ceiling. He blinked a few times so he the blurness of his sight faded away. Then, he sat up. And he saw at the girl that was sitting in a chair next to his bed. She was the beautiful blonde girl he had seen. His chest filled with warmth. Suddenly, the most gorgeous grey eyes Percy had seen opened up. They were really intimidating, but beautiful.

Percy could get lost in them for hours, but the mysterious girl spoke up -»Thank you for saving me out there yesterday. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.»- Percy blushed, but quickly hid it.

Percy said -»You're welcome, my name's Percy Jackson, son of Aphrodite.»- Annabeth smiled, and let out a small laugh. -»Is this a joke? It's funny, but seriously, who is your godly parent?»- Percy narrowed his eyes.

-«Do you have a problem with my mom?» Percy said «It's not like yours is a big deal.»- Percy lied, but he was being defensive, and couldn't resist it. He couldn't take it when people insulted his mother.

Annabeth huffed. -»Look, son of Aphrodite, I just came to say thanks. Besides, I had it all under control. I didn't need your help.»- Percy could not believe she actually said that. She was about to get killed for crying out loud. It was just the stupid hubris anyway. Percy had rolled his eyes, so Annabeth just huffed and left.

When Percy got out of the infirmary, he found out that the other new demigods were Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. The son of Hermes had gone to the infirmary to thank Percy. He was a really nice guy, and a better fighter. Percy still hadn't talked to Thalia.

Percy went to the sword arena to train. Only Thalia was there. She was chopping dummies like there was no tomorrow. She stopped when she sensed Percy. She turned around, and saw Percy. She perked up, and thanked Percy for saving Thalia. Percy waved it off -»It doesn't matter. I mean, I wasn't going to just let the monster kill her.»- Thalia nodded.

-»Thanks anyways, so, who is your godly parent?»- Percy tensed, but told her. Her eyebrows went up, but she didn't say anything.

Percy said -»Yours is Zeus right?» Thalia nodded. «That's cool, I guess. But he's just too intimidating for me.»- Thalia laughed.

Thalia smiled and said -»You're the first person that doesn't ask me about my powers. Thank the gods...»- Percy smirked, and said -»I was getting to that.» He laughed and Thalia rolled her eyes «I actually was going to ask why do you think Annabeth reacted so bad to the knowledge of my godly parent.»- Thalia didn't laugh that time. She sighed, and asked -»What did she do?»-

Percy told her, and Thalia muttered about the stupid hubris. Then, she said -»She's a really nice girl. Funny to talk to and all. I figure she'll apologise.»- Percy shrugged.

After talking a bit more, they started sparring. Thalia was really powerful, but it was an even fight. When they finished, Thalia said teasingly -»Not bad, for a son of Aphrodite.»- Percy laughed and said -»Not bad for a daughter of Zeus.»- After that, they each went their separate ways.

What Percy couldn't figure out was why he felt weird things when he saw Annabeth.

Everyday, a group was assigned border duty. One day, a few weeks after meeting Annabeth, Percy was assigned border duty with her. They divided in pairs, and Percy and Annabeth got put together. 'Oh joy' Percy thought sarcastically. Annabeth just huffed.

Percy couldn't help but ask -»What did I ever do to you, that you hate me so much?»- Annabeth looked at him disbelievingly.

-»You insulted my mother. Isn't that enough for you?»- They got distracted insulting each other, that they didn't notice a few monsters, so other groups had to do their jobs. When, the next day, this got to Chiron, he was angry, but more disappointed.

When Percy got to the Big House, Annabeth was there. They started glaring at each other. Chiron said -»I am very disappointed in you both. So, in punishment, you are going to get to know each other, be friends, and do all border patrols together.» They started protesting but Chiron wouldn't have any of it. «You will do this, wether you want it or not.»- He left.

Annabeth said -»We might as well do it.»- Percy sighed and said -»Not until you tell me why you just hate me for no apparent reason.»- Annabeth glared at him.

-»I already told you, you moron.»- Percy glared back at her.

-»Cut the crap Annabeth. Just tell me.»- Annabeth got angry.

-»Do you want to know, Percy? It's because I needed your help. I got helped by a son of Aphrodite, I got embarrased okay?!»- Percy just stood there, his heart ached.

Annabeth just sighed, and her eyes widened when she processed what she had said.

-»Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't»- Percy just shook his head and said -»Save it Annabeth.»-

Percy was at the beach, staring at the horizon. He had a few tears rolling slowly down his face. Suddenly, someone sat down next to him.

-»Percy, I'm really sorry, okay? I fucked up. Look, I don't care about who your mother is. I just.» Annabeth sighed, and put her head in his shoulder, staring at the horizon as well. «I'm sorry Percy.»-

Percy decided to forgive and forget. He wasn't one to hold grudges.

-»I'm sorry for insulting your mother, Annabeth.» Annabeth smiled, and sighed happily. «It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?»- Annabeth stopped leaning her head in his shoulder, and nodded. Percy already missed the contact. -»It sure is Percy. I'm glad it's you I'm watching it with.»- Percy smiled, and once again, Annabeth put her head in his shoulder. Percy smiled again, and he could just see Annabeth's beautiful eyes stare at him. His heart jumped at that. Percy didn't know what that meant, but he loved the feeling.

 **And cut. Maybe I did it too quickly, but I just couldn't be bothered to make them angry anymore. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
